Love Me Like You Do
by Commander Snips
Summary: OC x Loki. Crossover between Winx Club, Vampire Diaries and Avengers.
1. Prologue

Love Me Like You Do

Vampire Diaries x Avengers x Winx Club

OC Biography

Name: Emily Salvatore (Read the Flame of the Dragon)

Age: 20 (turned when 18 so looks 18)

Looks: Brown hair, blue eyes, slim and athletic build

Race: Vampire (Magic turned into Original), Fairy, Head of the Gemini Coven

Important notes: In this Baltor was killed by Alaric and saved Lexi from the traveller leader before both he and Lexi passed on effectively saving the gang. When Bonnie told her she was heartbroken so she left Mystic Falls and moved to New York. (P.S. this doesn't happen in the Flame of the Dragon)

Prologue; Rain

A girl of about 18 years walks down the curb of the streets of New York to get to her dead end job at the local coffee shop. It was raining fairly heavy but she had left her fortune behind when she left Mystic Falls after the death of not only her oldest brother but her best friend and fiancé. Mystic Falls held nothing for her as there was now a non-magic border so she compelled herself some cute clothes and a job and settled into the busy city of New York. She walked into the coffee shop and started her shift. Her boss, a sick old man who likes groping young women, was waiting for her when she entered. "You're late." He says dully "I live a fair distance away." She says walking past her to put her stuff away before severing tables. "That cannot be your excuse every time." He sneers "Look let me do my job." She retorts. The girl's boss huffs and walks away. The girl walked over to a table to take his order "Hello love." The man says with a distinct British accent. The girl's head snaps up "Hello Klaus. What are you doing here?" She asks Klaus "I came to see how my brother's fiancé is. So how are you Emily? Stefan heard I was going to New York so he asked me to check on you." Klaus says "I'm good. How about I compel my boss and we can go for a walk around New York." She suggests "Good idea. I'll wait outside." He says. The girl, Emily, walks up to her boss looks him straight in the eye and says "I get the rest of my shift off as well as the rest of the week with full pay." "Why don't you take the rest of the week off with full pay?" The man parrots back "Why thank you." Emily says happily before grabbing her stuff and leaving the coffee shop. "Let's go love." Klaus says hooking his arm around hers and leading her to central park. After 2 hours of catching up and talking about the happenings in New Orleans Klaus offered to walk Emily home. "I will see you again Emily. We will find Damon I promise and when we do I will personally bring him to you." Klaus tells her "Thank you. But you should get going." Emily says smiling "Goodbye love." Klaus says before leaving her at her door. She smiles and walks in stopping short when she hears a heartbeat. A man's heartbeat. Emily vamps to the living room and sees a dark skinned man "What are you doing in my house?" Emily growls to the man "Well Miss Salvatore, I need your help. I am Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and I need you to become an Avenger." Nick says "Yeah. I'm gonna need more information than that." Emily retorts "Here this is everything we know about the other people in the initiative." He says handing her a file "You sure don't have a lot about me." She says smirking as she flips through the file "No we don't but we need you. Loki of Asguard has stolen the tesseract and we know you have combat training. So will you help us?" He says "Yes." Emily says "Well then Emily Salvatore welcome to the Avengers Initiative." The man says as they leave the building.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Captain Pain-in-the-ass

{Emily}

As we land on a large boat I was figuring out a way to tell people what I was. I walk out of the plane and see Doctor Banner. I call his name as I walk over to him "Hi I'm Emily Salvatore. I had no idea you where the Hulk. That my friend is awesome." I say smiling "You're not scared?" He asks "No should I be?" I ask "I don't know." "Doctor Banner!" Someone calls both me and Bruce turn to see Captain America coming over "Hi I'm Emily Salvatore." I say smiling "I think I served with one of your relatives." He says "What was their name?" I ask knowing it was Stefan "Stefan Salvatore." He says "He's still alive you know." I say "Really?" He asks "Yeah he's my brother." I answer "How?" He asks confused "He's a vampire." I say before I vamp over to Romanoff "How did you do that?" She asks "I might tell you later." I say before I follow her along with Cap and Bruce. "We don't have much on you. How is that?" Romanoff asks "Well that may be because I don't like many people knowing heaps about me. How about I let you in on a little secret. I'm a vampire." I say as I walk over to Fury "Hi." I say happily "Why does Romanoff look like she's seen a ghost?" He asks "I may have told her a scary fact about me." I say quietly "I just watched you walk in sunlight! How?" She asks "Daylight rings are a vampire's best friend." I say sitting cross legged on the table. I say "Stefan has been since 1864? I think. He is really old." I say smiling "He never mentioned you." Cap says "That is because I was adopted 20 years ago by him and his brother Damon." I say "Oh." He says. "We've got a match 79% no wait cross matching 89%." A man says "Well he's not exactly hiding." I say "Suit up Captain." Fury says "Can I come?" I ask "Fine. Don't kill him." Fury says "I wasn't planning on it." I say smirking as I follow Romanoff. As we neared Germany I was playing with fire "Am I making you uncomfortable Captain?" I ask the nervous Captain "Well you are literally playing with fire so I'm going to say yes you are making me nervous." He answers "Sorry." I say letting the fire dissipate. "Emily do you want to have the pleasure of kicking his ass?" Romanoff asks me "Of course I would." I say before I jump in front of an elderly man as he was nearly blasted to pieces "I really hate being shot at." I mutter as everyone runs "And who might you be?" Loki asks "Your worst nightmare. Original Vampire. Witch and Fairy. Oh and I am a master in all forms of combat." I say casually "Oh really you are just a pitiful mortal how could you defeat me?" He asks laughing "I don't know. Out do your ego." I say before I use magic to disarm him before we get into a fist fight. I start to lose deliberately then when he thinks he has won I kick him in the nuts and knock him out with a little magic. "Impressive. Who is she?" A man in a red and gold suit "I'm Emily Salvatore. I kicked Loki's ass." I say smiling before I walk up the ramp of the quinjet "What?!" I hear the man, who I am guessing is Tony Stark, say to the Captain "She says she's a vampire. I served with her brother Stefan Salvatore. Apparently he is also a vampire." Cap says as the walk up the ramp to the quinjet as Stark drags Loki up the ramp "Hey sweetheart I thought vampires were supposed to be super strong." Stark shouts out to me "Yeah but I just dealt with him, and I am also a witch and a fairy." I say spinning around to face the two of them "Wow are you werewolf too?" Romanoff asks "Sadly no, although it would have some benefits. Being immune to a werewolf bite for one thing, another I could possibly be able to bite a vampire and poison them." I say thoughtfully. After about ten minutes Loki wakes up "How did you defeat me?" He asks me "I just happen to be stronger than you love. Shit I sound like Klaus." I say before walking over to Romanoff "I'm not particularly comfortable with you being this close to my neck." She says "Don't worry I don't need to feed yet." I say quietly "Although Loki smells particularly delicious." I say smirking "I wouldn't know." She says "Has he said anything?" Fury asks through the intercom "No he's been unconscious for the past 10 minutes." I say smirking at the annoyed huff from Loki "Why did you do that?" Fury asks "Well you said no killing him so I settled for knocking out." I sass back "Just get him here." He orders "Yes sir." Romanoff says. After a few more minutes of flying a storm suddenly starts "Oh please don't be who I think it is." I mutter "Who do you think it is?" Loki asks "An old enemy." I say simply letting my hand become surrounded by fire "A witch. Fury called in a witch." Loki says "Fairy, witch and vampire. Didn't I tell you already?" I say 100% done with lighting "Are you scared of lightning?" Stark asks me "No I just have a bad history with a witch that has power over storms. She was nowhere near as bad as her sister." I say. Suddenly something heavy lands on the roof of the quinjet "Ok not Stormy." I say letting the fire dissipate. Stark walks towards the back of the quinjet opening the ramp. Suddenly a large blonde man with a hammer is on the plane. He hits Stark into the Captain, but when he turns to me he has a bit more trouble before I give up on niceness and kick him in the balls "You have my sympathies Thor she has done that exact same thing to me." Loki says smirking before turning to me saying "Under other circumstances I think we would be great friends." "Probably not. Under other circumstances I would still be in Mystic Falls." I say smirking at Thor's discomfort "I have come to end Loki's schemes. I do not mean harm to you." Thor says looking up at me "I would be saying that to those two not me." I say pointing at the Captain and Stark "And if Loki gives up the glowing cube of power you can have him. What is the glowing cube of power anyway?" I ask "It is called the tesseract and it is incredibly powerful source of energy." Loki explains "Smart ass." I mutter "Romanoff can we go before I drink him." I say pointing at Loki. Said God gives me an incredulous look "What I'm hungry and your blood smells delicious." I say walking over to Stark, who had decided he was going to sit on the floor, and pulled him to his feet. After 10 minutes or so my phone rings "Sup Becksy." I say cheerfully to Rebekah Mikaelson on the other end of the line "Don't call me that. Anyway I thought you ought to know Damon is alive and well. Klaus is in the process of kicking his ass for you." She says "Thank you Klaus." I say knowing he could hear me because I could hear him. "Hey pixie who are you talking to?" Stark asks "Who's that?" Rebekah asks right after him "Shut up Stark. And that was Tony Stark." I say "Sweet Jesus Emily how do you find these people?" She asks "He is not the only one here. Captain Spangles is here. Along with Thor and his baby brother Loki." I say smirking at the numerous indignant huffs and Romanoff's 'What about me?' "And we can't forget about the Black Widow, can we?" I ask sarcastically "Rebekah can you please put Stefan on the phone I can hear him laughing. Say hi to Enzo for me." I say before she hands the phone to Stefan "Hey Emmy." Stefan says "Quick question did you meet Captain Spangles during World War 2?" I ask "Yes I met Captain AMERICA." He says emphasising 'America' "Thank you can you please tell Klaus he is amazing and can you also punch Damon as hard as you can for me? Thanks Steffy." I say not waiting for a reply. "Who were you talking to?" Stark asks slightly amused "My best friend and my older brother Stefan." I answer putting my phone away "Who's Klaus?" Spangles asks "He is the Original Hybrid. It's thanks to him I am in front of you now." I say "Aren't you supposed to say 'alive today'?" Spangles asks "Normally I would but I have been dead for two years. I am not a ghost, just an undead creature." I say "That has a heartbeat." I add "You are a very confusing person." Thor says slightly amused "Try being me." I say sitting in the co-pilot chair. After another 10 minutes the quinjet lands and Loki is led away to a cell, whilst me, Spangles and Romanoff walk to the bridge and Stark goes to get changed. When we get there Dr Banner is already sitting at the table. As we all sit around at the table a live feed pops up of Fury and Loki. "Unless this is unclear. You so much as scratch that glass. 30, 000 feet drop in a steel trap. Ant. Boot." Fury says. I zone out after that. "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury says walking out of the room. "Were you even listening Salvatore?" Agent Hill asks me "Sorry I sort of zoned out after the ant, boot bit. I was thinking about how to lower the stupid non-magic border around Mystic Falls." I say thoughtfully "Who put the spell up?" Romanoff says "Oh he is very much dead. I would know my fiancé's last act was saving me and my friends from him." I say sadly. Banner sees I don't want to talk about HIM so he changes the subject "What does Selvig need with Iridium?" He asks "It's a stabilising agent." Me and Stark say at the same time "No offense point-break but you've got a mean swing." Stark says patting Thor on the shoulder "Is it just me or does Loki seem like he really wants to be here?" I say as I lean back in my chair "It does seem strange he isn't leading an army from here." Spangles says "He could be trying to mess with us. He is the God of Mischief and Mind-fuckery." I add "What?" Thor asks confused "I mean he isn't called the Silvertounge for nothing." I explain "What did he mean by under different circumstances you two could be friends?" Spangles asks "I believe he means he thinks we might end up great friends because of our similar personalities. For example, I can get out of most situations easily so can Loki, I can do magic so can Loki, I am a smartass most of the time so is Loki." I list off "It is very scary how accurate you were with that list." Fury says as he walks in "Dr Banner, Mr Stark will be joining you in your lab." He adds as he walks past the two genius' "Okay I am going to make a call." I say before get up and go outside to call Stella. "Hey Stella. How are things going in Guadiana?" I ask "Good we have everything under control." Stella says "You have what under control?" I ask slightly worried "Layla's cousin Tritanus has decided to attack us and try and take over the infinite ocean. And we are trying to get Sirenix. I will try and get Harmonix for you and you can come and join us when you can but we have until the next full moon." Stella says "Okay I thought it was really bad. I am currently trying to prevent a global disaster with several other people." I say "Good luck Sweetie." A voice says "Hi Flora. I'm on speaker aren't I?" I ask "Yes you are." Comes Roxy's voice "Ok I gotta go. Talk to you later." I say before hanging up. I walking towards the lab that Stark and Banner were working in "Hello Captain." I say as I near him "Hi." He says back "What's up?" I ask "I'm worried that Loki's planning something." He says "I would compel him to tell men everything but I have a feeling it won't work." I say as we reach the lab "Hey are you nuts?!" Spangles says slightly alarmed when Stark pokes Banner with a shock pen "Really Stark, really?" I ask as I sit on a bench. They talk back and forth until one thing in particular catches my interest "It's bothering her to." Stark says gesturing to me "What?" I ask confused "Fury and his secrets." Banner supplies "Yeah. Loki made a jab a Fury through his choice of bringing me here even though I make the Hulk look tame. Though that would only be when I have my humanity off." I say "You can turn your humanity off?" Banner asks "Yeah. Vampires can turn their emotions off. Stefan is really bad without his humanity. Have you heard of the 'Ripper of Monterey'?" I ask. When I receive a nod from everyone I continue "That was Stefan with no humanity. He killed an entire village. Don't worry he has his humanity on. Most of the time. I however am worse. According to Damon." I say "How long?" Stark asks "Three months after my fiancé died." I answer "Do you regret it?" Banner asks "Every day. It was only because of Klaus I got better. Four months ago I had nearly done it again. We found a way to bring everyone back; Jeremy, Enzo, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bal- my fiancé, Lexi. But he and Lexi passed on saving us from the maniac that had put the non-magic border around Mystic Falls." I say wiping the lone tear away "That's horrible." Banner says "No that's tame. I should tell you how I met my fiancé." I say jokingly "How'd you meet him?" Spangles asks "It was in a fight in the realm of tides. I had gotten knocked out of the sky and into the water, I was human at the time, and he made the ruins that I landed on rise to the surface. He was a gentlemen, but with a family like his it is expected even his murderous father was a gentlemen, most of the time. He saved my life a lot in the few months to follow and he helped us stop the Trix. I don't regret any moment we had alone together. I loved him. He is the reason I am so close to the Originals. He was an Original himself." I say smiling to myself "What was his name?" Stark asks "Baltor. Baltor Mikaelson." I answer just before Romanoff, Thor and Fury walk in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Explosions and Concussions

{Emily}

"Dr Banner you should step outside." Fury says "I don't think he should. What did Loki say?" I ask Romanoff "He said 'We brought the monster'. What are you getting at?" She asks "I don't think he means Banner. I have been told I am worse than my brother Stefan without my humanity and that is saying something. I think Loki meant me." I say "Why would he call you a monster?" Thor asks "Because I can kill without blinking. I am a vampire. A monster of the night. An abomination of nature. Killing is in a vampire's nature." I say. Suddenly a storm hits "Thor is this you?" Fury asks "Stormy." I growl "Who?" Romanoff asks "My old enemy. I've got this." I say before I leave the room. I check my phone and find a text from Stella saying 'You have Harmonix'. Good. I reach the door and quickly slip through it. "Hello Emily." An icy voice says "Hello Icy." I say back to the white haired witch "Magic Winx Harmonix" I shout. I transform. "How do you have that?" Stormy says "I just do." I say. I attack. The fight goes on for a while before a ball of light flies past me and hits Darcy. "Thanks Stella." I shout to her before I focus on Icy.

{Steve}

I run outside to get to engine 3 I see Emily fighting a girl in the air. Emily is suddenly hit by ice and is thrown into a wall. I quickly run over to her and help her to her feet. "Are you alright?" I ask "I'm fine caught me of guard." Emily growls as veins appear under her eyes and fangs grow in her mouth "Go." She says and I run to engine 3.

{Emily}

When Spangles is gone I vamp to Icy and bite into her neck. Icy's cry of pain draws Darcy and Stormy's attention to us. "Icy!" came a shout from a very ugly sea monster. He tries to shoot me but I deflect the shot and hit him with a ball of fire. I hear Icy's heart start to slow and I drop her to the ground. When Stormy attacks I'm ready and I knock her head against a wall. Darcy was harder but eventually I vamp to her and drop her with a harsh knock to the head. I quickly transform to my normal form and drop to my knees. "Oh sweetie." Flora says as she approaches me "Flora don't I-I'll lose control again." I say with a shaky breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder "Come on love." I hear Klaus say as he pulls me to my feet "Are you alright?" he asks me as Spangles walks over "I'm fine just lost control. I haven't lost control like that since he died." I say quietly "Emily are you alright?" Spangles asks "Yeah. Cap this is Klaus Mikaelson." I say gesturing to him "Coulson was killed." He says "Oh God no." I whisper. "Where's Thor?" I ask "He was dropped in the cage." Spangles answers "Oh no, he's breaking us apart from the inside." I say shaking my head "Fury wants us inside including them." Stark says as he lands in his suit "You look terrible." I say smiling "So do you. What happened to her?" Stark asks looking at Icy "I lost control." I say as I start walking away "Emily where do you find these people?" Tecna asks "I don't know." I answer "I think this could be good for her. Working with other people." Roxy says thoughtfully "I think so too." Musa says smiling "Hey Tecna this place has a lot of technology." I say smirking as I open the doors and step aside to let Tecna by. "Hello I am Nick Fury. Welcome to SHIELD." Fury says "Emily we need you to locate Loki." Hill says "On it." I say as I walk out of the room. I get to my room on the carrier and pull out candles, a map and some blood I had taken from Loki without him noticing. I set up the map and candles with the blood on the map. The spell starts working and the blood moves to New York. "Hel-lo Loki." I say smirking. I pack everything up and put on my black skinny jeans and black shirt. I hide my guns in the leather jacket and slide my daggers into my combat boots. I pull my hair into a tail and I pick up the black metal staff. When I'm kitted out I vamp to the bridge "Found him. He's in New York. That is as specific as I can get." I say "Stark Tower he's at Stark Tower." Stark says as he runs into the room "And the witches and weird merman monster disappeared." An agent says "Stella you and the girls go and deal with them. Klaus go take care of New Orleans and I will stay here and do what I do best." I say "Go be a badass." Says Klaus before he disappears "Can we trust them?" Hill asks "Yes we can." I say smiling "Let's go." I say as Spangles, Romanoff and another man comes in "Who is she?" The new guy asks "Emily Salvatore." I say before I follow Spangles.


End file.
